


Small Miracles

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Ron and Harry are in the kitchen while Hermione is in labour. Trying to take Ron's mind off his wife, Harry recounts the tale of when he first became a father. We will also meet the newest member of the Potter family.





	Small Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Small Miracles

October 9th 11:22 p.m.

 

He turned the page of the photo album to look once more at his parents, happily smiling at the little boy between them. _Me. A lifetime ago_ , he thought. 

 

“I wish you both were here,” he told them. He often spoke to the moving pictures in the album, and didn’t feel awkward or ashamed about it anymore. Late at night was the best time, when he could just sit in his favourite chair and imagine what it felt like to be that little boy once more. Although, he admitted to himself, he knew more about how his parents felt since becoming a father himself. He knew what it was that made them want to protect him and what it took for his mum to jump in front of....He so wanted to ask his own father about the thoughts and dreams that he had when his mother was expecting and for any advice he could give. He wanted to ask his mother what his favourite toy was and if he could pass it down. He shook his head. _Three. What are we thinking?_ It was bad enough being a dad at twenty-one, but to have twins on top of it really pushed their limits. And now, nearly three years later, well, things were about to change again. _It’s a miracle_ , he thought. _Plain and simple._

 

“You’d be so proud of them. They talk all the time and Philip is a holy terror, much the way you were, Dad. I don’t know what I’ll do with him.” He smiled as he remembered Ron telling him the same thing about that little boy. “They look just like us, too. I’m getting tired of hearing it, but then I wish you could hear it, too. I hoped they’d have green eyes, but not that time, Mum. Maybe the next one, eh? Won’t have long to wait now, about two months.” He stopped and swallowed hard. “I miss you both.” He looked down again, noticing little droplets on the page and quickly wiped them away. A hand gently touched his shoulder, and he placed his own over it.

 

“Talking to pictures again, Harry?” She sat down on his lap. He smiled his answer.

 

“Boys asleep again?” They hated nightmares as much as he did. He wrapped his arms around her middle, gently caressing her belly. “Oh! This one’s not!” He chuckled at the quick movement of the baby inside her.

 

“Sure. As soon as I get two down, the other one wakes up. Mummy’s tired, sweetie,” she told the baby, who was moving restlessly again. “Typical.”

 

“Daddy’s not tired,” he said whispering into Ginny’s ear. “I could do with some late night exercise.”

 

“Honestly, Harry. I don’t understand how you can even think about that when I look like an overstuffed armchair.” They both enjoyed this little game of theirs.

 

“You weren’t complaining last night.” He nibbled at her ear.

 

“Harry...” She was weakening. “Ron and Hermione weren’t here last night.”

 

“Never stopped us before.” He kissed her neck.

 

“The boys are sleeping.” She was reaching.

 

“They slept fine last night.” He kissed her shoulder.

 

Ginny closed her eyes. “Your parents are watching.” He smiled into her skin.

 

“I’ll shut the book.” He slid down the strap of her chemise. The book closed with a thud. “Anything else?” He placed his hand on her chin, turning it toward him and kissed her softly. “What? No more excuses?” He deepened the kiss.

 

“Oh bloody hell, Harry.” She opened her mouth under his and fell against his chest.

 

There was a soft knocking at the door.

 

“Go back to bed, James,” Harry told the door and went back to kissing his wife. Another knock came.

 

“Boys, I’m warning you! Back to bed!”

 

“Harry, Ginny.” It was Ron. “Hermione needs you.”

 

They both turned and Ginny got up and opened the door.

 

“What’s wrong, Ron?” she asked her brother. She really didn’t need to ask; their baby was due in a few weeks. Ron was sweaty and looked panicky.

 

“I think the baby’s coming.” He grabbed his sister’s hand and led her out into the hall and up the stairs while Harry got up and followed.

 

Inside the room, Hermione was pacing the floor, her hands on her back and her head arched, fighting the contraction. Ginny was at her side in no time.

 

“How long’s it been going on?” Harry asked Ron, nervously sitting in a chair. Harry went and sat on the stool next to him.

 

“Well, you know she had some after dinner and all, but it just started to get more regular in the last hour or so. I’m scared.” Ron was never any good in these kinds of situations. Harry remembered Ron passing out when he finally realised how babies actually got out.

 

Harry put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. He completely understood, remembering Ginny struggling to deliver the twins. “We’re completely useless for a while, Ron. Come on; let’s go down to the kitchen. You’ll need something to eat because I think it will be a long night.”

 

He walked over to the pregnant women, marvelling at their power and strength. “Gin, we’re going to the kitchen. You need anything?” Hermione groaned as another contraction started. “How far?”

 

Ginny looked at the clock. “‘Bout four minutes. Ice water would be great. Could you Floo Mum for us?” He nodded and kissed her lightly. “You okay?” he asked Hermione.

 

She glared at him in response.

 

“Okay, then. Ron, let’s go.” 

 

Down in the kitchen, they rummaged the pantry and refrigerator. Harry found some cookies.

 

“Milk?” Ron asked Harry.

 

“Mmm, hmm,” Harry said through a mouthful of chocolate drop cookies. “You want me to Floo Molly?” Crumbs flew out of Harry’s mouth as he spoke. Ron nodded as he drank from the milk bottle. “Disgusting, Ron. Go bring them some ice water and come back down.”

 

At the fireplace at the far end of the kitchen, Harry grabbed his wand. “ _Incendio!_ The Burrow!” He threw the powder into the flame and sat in front of it with his legs crossed. Upon seeing the kitchen of The Burrow empty, he shouted, “Molly! Arthur! You there?” He paused, waiting for an answer. _They really need to get a phone_ , he thought to himself. Someone banged into a chair.

 

“Harry! What’s wrong?” Molly looked odd, wearing her dressing gown and her hair all wrapped up into curlers.

 

“Hermione’s labouring.”

 

“Already? Is Ginny helping her?” Harry nodded with his mouth full. “How far apart are they?”

 

He swallowed. “Ginny said about four minutes. I reckon probably somewhere around morning.” He put another cookie in his mouth.

 

“Do you need anything? Something for her pain?” Harry hadn’t thought of that.

 

“Uh, sure. Ginny just asked for ice.”

 

“Well, then go to the freezer! I’ll be right back.” She walked over to the cupboard, rummaging for something. Having found what she needed, she returned to the fire. “Take these. The red bottle will help take the edge off. The black one will help her relax. That’s important, remember, Harry?” He nodded. “If it’s really painful, use this spell. But only as last resort, okay?”

 

“Red, pain. Black, relax. Spell if it’s bad. Got it. We’ll Floo again when it’s time. Thanks, Molly.” Harry extinguished the fire and met Ron at the table, who managed to whip up a small tea for the two of them. He sat down, poured himself some milk, and quietly dunked his cookie in the milk.

 

“How can you be so calm? I feel like I did in my first Quidditch match, remember?” Harry did. “Shouldn’t we be up there doing something?”

 

“Like what?” _He’s so nervous_ , he thought. “They’ll let us know when they need us. Did you see the look your wife gave me up there? I don’t want to be underfoot, do you?” Harry grabbed another cookie.

 

“Oh, yeah. Best not to cross Mione when she’s in a mood. So tell me, why are you so calm?”

 

“I’ve been through this before, that’s all. How can you forget your nephews?” He took another bite of his dripping cookie. “Besides, I was all by myself for most of it, remember?”

 

“No. So tell me.”

 

***** ***** ***** *****

 

April 29th--Two and a half years earlier

 

“That’s three minutes, Gin.” Harry wiped her brow with a wet washcloth. “Stronger?” She nodded.

 

“Ice.” He put an ice cube in her mouth. “Massage.” Harry placed his hand on her belly and began to rub in circular motions, hoping to get her to relax. Here he was, alone, with his very pregnant wife who was about to deliver twins. _I have no idea what I’m going to do_ , he thought. He Floo’d her parents about an hour ago, but no one was home. He would call his Aunt Petunia, but she was in Scotland. Ron and Hermione were on their honeymoon. He had no one here to help him. Ginny didn’t want to go to hospital. 

 

“Mum delivered us at home, and so will I,” she told him one afternoon last month. “Even the twins, Harry, so unless I go into a coma, I want to have my babies here.” 

 

He quickly learned lesson number one: **Never argue with a pregnant woman.**

 

“Harry!” Another contraction began and he felt the muscles working underneath his hands.

 

“Ginny, breathe! You can do it, honey!” 

 

“Why are you yelling at me?” 

 

“I’m not!” He realised he was.

 

Her eyes bore into him with a mixture of pain and anger. 

 

Lesson two learned: **Never yell during labour.**

 

“Shhh. I’m here.” He felt her body relax against him and began the massage again. “Two and a half.” He tried to remember what the Healer taught them, but it all just kind of melted together. 

 

_‘She needs to stay relaxed and focused on something other than the pain. A picture perhaps.’_

_‘Make sure she has all the ice cubes she wants; no food after contractions start.’_

_‘Time them from the end of one to the beginning of the next.’ Or was it the other way around?_

_‘Walk around to help her with the pain.’_

_‘Don’t let her push until you’ve checked her out.’_

 

“Oh hell, I’d forgot that bloody spell. Shit!” He tried to think but Ginny started another contraction.

 

“Harry, help me, please!” She fell onto him, panting, and trying to keep a scream inside her throat. “I can’t do it!”

 

“Yes, you can! You’re the strongest witch I know, and those babies need you.” He turned her around to face him. “I’m scared, too, Ginny.” He leaned down and kissed her nose.

 

“Don’t do that!” She looked mad as a hornet. “Don’t touch me.” 

 

Lesson three learned: **Sometimes, she doesn’t want you to touch her.**

 

She broke away from his arms and walked around the room again, waiting for the pain to stop. “Where’s Mum?”

 

“I don’t know, Ginny. She and your dad weren’t at home.” He started to panic. _I can’t do this myself_ , he thought. _Please someone, help me._ He helped her to the armchair as the contraction ended and knelt in front of her on the floor. 

 

“Harry, call someone, anyone! Hurry!”

 

He ran to the window and opened it a bit, letting in clean, fresh spring air into the room.

 

“ _Expecto Patronum_!” he shouted out the window with his wand pointed to the sky. A silvery stag marched across the dark night as Harry hoped someone would be able to see it.

 

“Ahh!” Ginny screamed, gripping the upholstery of the armchair. She stared wildly at him as she began to cry. “Harry, I think I have to push!”

 

“No, you can’t! Don’t we have to boil water or something? They always do in television programs.” He helped her stand and they began to pace again. They hadn’t gotten very far when another contraction started.

 

“Harry! Oh, God, it hurts!” 

 

“That’s an understatement, I would bet.” She smiled, and Harry calmed down, too. He went in front of her and stopped their progress. “Take a deep breath, Gin. There you go.” She started to relax and closed her eyes, “No, look at me!” Her chocolate eyes met his emerald ones. “We can do it. We started this together, and that’s just how we’ll finish it. Together.” She nodded and took a deep breath as the pain stopped.

 

They began their little march around the room only to stop after a few more steps.

 

“Open your eyes and look at me, hon. Focus on me, not the pain!” She met his gaze again. “Breathe in. Out. In. Out. That’s my girl. Brilliant.” His voice was filled with love and concern. “I love you. You’re doing great.”

 

“Okay, okay. I can do this. Ice.” She got her ice. “Kiss.” She got her kiss, but he kissed her too long and she bit his bottom lip as another contraction hit.

 

“Ouch!” Harry wiped the blood from his mouth. “Look at me and breathe, sweetie!” She relaxed again and settled against his strong arms. “C’mon, lay down. I think it’s almost time.”

 

They walked over to the bed and he pulled the sheet over her as she lay back against the numerous pillows that she always kept on the bed. He wiped her face again and slipped ice into her mouth without asking.

 

CRACK! A noise echoed from the bottom of the stairs and he heard his mother-in-law’s footsteps come up the stairs.

 

“Sorry to be rude, dears, but I came as quickly as I could.” Mrs. Weasley came to the bed. “How are you, Ginny?”

 

Ginny nodded, looking at Harry as another contraction started. She breathed slowly as she continued to look into his eyes.

 

“Good, you’re relaxing. Is she ready, Harry?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Didn’t they show you how to check?” Harry lied and shook his head. Mrs. Weasley sat next to Ginny and put her hand under the sheet, muttering a quick spell. “She’s ready, Harry. You sit here and keep looking at her. She needs your strength.”

 

Harry moved over on the bed and took her left hand in his, looking at her wedding ring. Molly bent Ginny’s legs up and whipped back the sheet.

 

“Whoa! Where’d all that come from?” There was blood and fluids all over the sheet. He felt like he’d be sick.

 

“Oh, get a grip, Harry!” Mrs. Weasley reprimanded him. “Ginny, on the next one, give it a good push and hold your breath.” The contraction came quickly afterwards and Ginny leaned forward instinctively, squeezing Harry’s hand. “Look at Harry, Ginny. He’ll help you.” 

 

“Deep breath. Good job, Gin,” he said as the contraction stopped and Ginny fell back against the pillows. 

 

“Ice.” She got her ice. She grimaced again. “Here we go!” She started the process again. Each contraction and each push blurred together, almost blending. It seemed like hours had passed before he heard Mrs. Weasley speak to him again.

 

“Here’s a head!” He looked down and could see a tiny head just covered in black hair, which was quickly followed by one shoulder and then the other. Then, the rest of his son slipped out and began to wail in earnest.

 

“Oh, Gin! It’s a boy! He’s beautiful!” He looked at his wife, and they both had tears in their eyes. “I love you.” He kissed her tenderly as the baby’s cries filled the room.

 

Mrs. Weasley handed him the little boy wrapped snugly in a receiving blanket. “Here’s Daddy, sweetheart.” 

 

Daddy. Harry suddenly felt so grown up, so old. Never had he experienced this much love all at once in his life. This was falling in love, getting married and making love for the first time all rolled into one intense emotion that made everything else outside this room virtually unimportant.

 

“Let’s go see Mum, shall we?” Harry placed the baby in Ginny’s arms. “He’s brilliant, Gin. You’re brilliant. I love you.” 

 

“So what’s your name, baby?” Ginny touched his silky hair as he made little clicking sounds.

 

“James Arthur Potter,” Harry proudly announced, unable to contain his joy any longer as more tears fell down his cheeks.

 

“Put him in here, Ginny. We’re only half done,” Mrs. Weasley reminded them. Ginny regretfully placed the baby in the bassinet that appeared on the other side of the bed. “Just let me know...”

 

Taking his place again, Harry looked at Ginny with newfound respect and admiration. _She’s amazing,_ he thought. _Simply amazing._ Ginny gripped his hands again as the contractions began again.

 

“Just let me check, honey.” Molly did the same spell again and nodded. “Next one, then.”

 

The next contraction came quickly, taking all of them by surprise. Ginny looked at Harry, letting his eyes soak up her pain like a sponge. It was over quickly and she reached for more ice.

 

“Good job, Gin. C’mon, James is getting lonely!” He could no longer hide the smile that had taken over his face.

 

In only a few more pushes, another black-haired little boy emerged from his mother.

 

“A match set!” Mrs. Weasley announced, finally letting her emotions take over. “I’m so proud of both of you.” She gave them each a kiss. “This one needs a name,” she nodded at Harry, lost in his second son.

 

“Your turn, Gin. What do you think?”

 

“Well, we both liked Philip.” Harry nodded. “How ‘bout Philip Ronald Potter.” They both smiled.

 

“Oh, Ron’ll love that one. I can just picture you getting Keeper gloves when you’re two,” he told Philip. “He’ll spoil him rotten, Gin. You do know that, don’t you?”

 

“Thank you, Harry,” Ginny said softly.

 

“For what?” _She’s never looked more beautiful._

 

“For them. For us. For loving me and making me happy.”

 

“You are most definitely welcome, Mrs. Potter.”

 

 

***** ***** *****

 

October 10th : 4:00 a.m.

 

Cookies gone and only a few drops of milk left in the bottle, Harry and Ron sat at the table, staring into the fire. One or both of them falling asleep broke up the small talk as the night wore on into the early morning. The clock rang, causing Harry to look up. Four in the morning. He looked out the window, and saw faint slivers of dawn and heard birds singing to themselves as they awoke. He nudged Ron, who snorted as he opened his eyes. 

 

“Mione?” He quickly woke up. “How is she?”

 

“It’s four. Let’s go check.” He stood up, stretching to the ceiling and started up the stairs.

 

“Harry! Ron! I need you!” Ginny shouted from upstairs.

 

“Floo your mum and I’ll go take these up.” Harry grabbed the potion bottles and the spell and took the stairs by twos. Inside Ron and Hermione’s room, he saw Hermione with a panicked look on her face. “Look at me, Hermione! I’ll help you relax.”

 

“Ron! Where’s Ron?” Her eyes were wide with worry. “I need him, Harry! I can’t remember the song!” _What song? Ron never said anything about a song!_

 

“He’s getting Molly. He’ll be right here.” Ron burst into the room and knelt beside his wife. He took a couple deep breaths and took hold of her hand. 

 

“Oh I’d like to visit the moon, on a rocket ship high in the air...” Hermione began to relax as she listened to Ron sing to her, in a surprisingly good voice.

 

Mrs. Weasley entered the room, having Apparated in the hall. Ginny pulled her aside and spoke to her in hushed tones. _Please don’t let anything be wrong_ , Harry thought. 

 

“...though I’d like to look down at the earth from above, I would miss all the places and people I love...” Ron stopped singing as his mother touched his shoulder.

 

“The baby hasn’t turned yet, and it’s nearly time to start pushing. I can try and turn it, but if I can’t, she needs to get to St. Mungo’s.” Ron’s expression immediately changed and he looked pale.

 

“Mum, do whatever you can. We trust you.”

 

“Harry, let Ginny sit down and rest. I need you to help me.” He helped Ginny over to the armchair and propped her feet on a pouf, rubbing her belly as he left.

 

He stood beside his mother-in-law, remembering the last time she was here doing this. “What can I do?”

 

“Give her some of that potion for the pain. About half for now.” Harry handed the bottle to Ron, who helped Hermione drink it.

 

“Better?” Ron asked, stroking her hair.

 

She nodded. Another contraction started, but it looked like she barely noticed.

 

“Harry, have you got the spell?” He nodded. “Okay, now listen closely. The potion helped, but this is going to get a little painful for her. Say the spell, and then count to five. At five, I will use my hands to turn the baby while doing another spell myself.”

 

Harry looked at the parchment and studied the words and wand movement. He walked over to Hermione and stood over her. “Ready? _Epidurus!_ One, two, three, four, five.” He saw Mrs. Weasley’s hands press down and turn while she softly said her words. Hermione screamed despite the spell and potion. Ron was crying and still singing the song to his wife.

 

“There, that did it,” announced Mrs. Weasley. “Okay, Hermione, push down on the next one. Harry, we’ll be fine. Go sit with Ginny.” He backed away from the bed, unable to take his eyes off his friends until he was at the chair.

 

“You sure you want to do this again?” Harry asked as he sat at her feet.

 

“It’s a little late for that, dear.” She raked her fingers through his hair and pulled him back, holding him around the neck. They watched in silence as Hermione worked to deliver her baby. Ron looked like he was about to pass out, but continued to sing.

 

“Ron, come here,” whispered Mrs. Weasley. Harry stood up the same time Ron did, praying everything was all right.

 

“Bloody hell! Hermione, you can do it! Just a little more!” Ron’s eyes were full of tears as he looked at his wife. “One more! Look at that hair! Look at him, Mum! I’m a daddy!” He hugged his mother and flew to Hermione’s side, kissing her hands and face mumbling, “I love you. I love you. I love you,” between kisses.

 

Mrs. Weasley brought the little screaming bundle over to his parents and stepped back, giving them space. Harry had never seen Ron so happy, so giddy, in all the years he’d known him.

 

“Did we look like that, Molly?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes. Only twice as happy,” she said smiling. “Ginny, let’s get you to bed before you fall asleep in that chair. I’ll take care of the boys when they wake. Run along now, both of you.”

 

Harry helped Ginny up out of the chair, and they walked to the bed. The baby had a head full of reddish-brown curly hair and settled in at Hermione’s breast. 

 

“Congratulations mate,” Harry whispered in Ron’s ear. He turned and stood up to wrap his long arms around his best friend.

 

Ron looked up and tried to say something, but words seemed to have failed him. All he could do was cry.

 

“I know, I know. You’re welcome. Go, sit with your family.” Harry stepped aside to let Ginny through and they left quietly together.

 

They stopped outside another bedroom and peeked in to look at their two boys. They were all Potter: black hair that grew too fast, a talent for making things disappear and a wicked streak that drove their parents to distraction. However, the eyes were their mother’s, dark chocolate that could suck you in with one look.

 

“I hope this one’s a girl,” Harry told Ginny. He bent down and kissed her belly. “I’d like to have another Ginny running around the house.” Ginny turned to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

“Me, too. Three of you are enough.” She kissed him passionately, working his mouth open with her tongue.

 

“Your mum wants us to get some sleep.” He tucked her hair behind her ear.

 

“We will. Just not right away.”

 

***** ***** ***** *****

December 8th: 7:35 p.m.

 

“I’ll go get them.” She nodded as he left the room.

 

In the sitting room, Ginny’s relatives bombarded him, their number having multiplied in the last hour. Their expectant eyes focused on him.

 

“Come on, Nana and Poppy. There’s someone you need to meet.” He stopped Ron as he tried to go up the stairs with him with his infant son. “You can all wait a little while, can’t you?” He didn’t wait for an answer and scooped up Philip in his arms, while coaxing James up the stairs.

 

Once inside, the boys ran to their mother, trying to peek at the new baby that lay in her arms.

 

“Daddy! Mummy have baby!” James proudly announced.

 

“Yes, indeed. She certainly has.” Harry wished this happiness would never go away. He hung back and watched her parents sit on the bed, with a boy in each lap.

 

“We’d like to introduce you to Adrienne Lily.” Ginny pulled back the blanket to reveal the familiar red hair that came with being a Weasley. Harry’s heart burst with pride as he thanked heaven for life’s little miracles.


End file.
